He Never Did Like Baseball Caps
by I Heart Edward Cullen
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot. EdwardxBella. Enjoy!


**HE NEVER DID LIKE BASEBALL CAPS**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, including Edward, Bella, and Alice. I am not worthy. I just have this penname as homage.

- - - - -

I decided to surprise him before school started. Rosalie's convertible was in for routine maintenance, nothing out of the ordinary, but that also meant that Edward needed to drive the rest of his siblings to school. Which also meant that I was driving myself- much to my displeasure.

I had almost started taking Edward driving me to school for granted. I highly prized that quiet time in the morning, the only time lately that I had him all to myself, and I could stare at his mind-numbing beauty without concern of other paying witness to my addiction. So, I was quite intent on getting back at him for denying me that pleasure, even if it wasn't his fault that the little red convertible's windshield was beginning to crack. He deserved it. After all, the least my boyfriend could do is look for me after he got there. It's not like he couldn't find me. He could read the thoughts of everyone I spoke to or even looked at me. He had a distinct advantage over the majority of guys there, who still managed to be more attentive to their girlfriends.

I spotted him under the eaves of the gym, quite absorbed in his conversation with Alice, his broad back facing my curious, slightly vengeful, and appreciative eyes. I ducked behind a particularly large (And acne-ridden. Eww.) senior for a better look. Apparently I was upwind from him, he didn't seem as though he was aware of my presence as of yet, but all the same I took precautions, determined to keep it that way. I peered around the edge of a classroom, and Alice's eyes flickered towards my direction briefly. I noticed Edward's right foot step back slightly, as he unobtrusively transferred his books to his left hand. _Damn._ Edward glanced down and Alice grinned apologetically. She had seen me. Edward must know that I was somewhere nearby now.

I felt a brief moment of disappointment, but it cleared when I realized that the game was still afoot. He didn't know that I knew he knew I was here. Besides, Alice would never be so stupid as to think "Oh gee, I believe Bella is peering at Edward around the northwest corner of their Biology classroom, behind that girl with the horrid green backpack," so he only knew a general area. I continued my creeping, until I was just a few feet behind him. Most people had gone to class by now, and the three of us were alone. Alice, Edward,(with his back still turned) and me, the crazy teenage human girl trying to sneak up on my mind-reading vampire boyfriend. I lifted my foot to take the last step, the one that would bring me close enough to grab him by the shoulders, when suddenly he wasn't there anymore.

Much quicker than my early morning mind could comprehend, I was in his arms. They tipped me back slightly, putting me off balance in oh-so-many ways. Then, just as suddenly he reared back, his glorious golden eyes crossed, a red line across his forehead. His arms were gone around the small of his back, and my fragile balance failed me yet again, so I began to fall backwards. It only was a split second before Edward caught me once more, once he could see straight. He didn't bother to lift me from my current position, nearly horizontal to the ground. I gazed up at his face as he attempted to sort out his expression. Amusement, annoyance, a slight bit of anger, joy and a soft look in his eyes that made my knees weak all battled for dominance.

"Oh my, this is a problem."

My only response was a small growl.

"The Mariner's won their first game in 2 years! They were sucking for a really long time ever since Edgar left- so this is a real rarity. Surely you can't blame me for showing a little home team spirit. And this was the only garb I have. Besides, my hair's messy." I was babbling. Whether it was from my embarrassment or the smell of his breath I wasn't quite sure.

He finally managed to get his face in some semblance of order, and ended up attempting a glare, but the end result was not particularly effective. He was quite obviously restraining himself from bursting out laughing. One hand left my back and slowly pulled the cap off my head, discarding it. My hair, only pulled through the back of it, threatened to touch the wet ground.

He pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine, spinning me upwards and finally setting me on my feet. The world spun, filled with his heady scent, and finally slowed. It was at this point Alice let out a very unladylike snort.

"Isabella, you really ought to be getting to class. You know how strict they are about tardy policies." Edward said, smirking.

"Of all the nerve! Scaring me like that!" He only snickered and wrapped an arm around my waist, gently steering me towards my first class. Meanwhile, graceful little Alice was cracking up, a great big belly laugh, leaning on the wall for support.

"Teach you to prevent me from giving you a proper good morning." He snickered once more, flashing me a crooked smile that still sent my heart into a frenzy. "I like your hair down better anyways. If it's up I can't do this-" And with that he lightly ruffled my hair with his hand. I laid my head against his shoulder as we walked.

Behind us, Alice had lost the fight to maintain balance and lay on the ground laughing, the Ichiro cap beside her forgotten.

- - - - -

A/N: Okay. I know this sucks. Simply a fluffy, meaningless, little one-shot I dreamed up one day while watching the Mariners crash and burn yet again and was bummed about Edgar leaving. (No more chanting at games "ED-GRRRRR!) Waah!) I am well aware of that fact. I am also well aware of the fact that I suck tremendously. Seriously. Look at my penname. And yet, I gave up all hope of them making a Twilight section here. And so, I stopped writing fanfictions after I loaned my copy out to a friend, and after me and my fellow Edward fangirl were having issues with the HTML coding for the site we are making (where I originally planned to post them). Eventually, I got smart and found this place- AND I CAN LIVE UP TO MY NAME! I needed to put this up, just so I could have some Twilight fics under my belt to prove that I am deserving of the title, "I Heart Edward Cullen." Believe me, this is a crappy example of my writing. Just wait. I'm starting a new one, once I get the general arc of the story planned. Much more serious, and thought-provoking. Think: Salem Witch Trials. Ku ku ku. I am evil. Poor, poor Edward.

Edward: How can you "heart" me if you're pulling stunts like this at my expense?

IHEC: (Hugs) I lloooovvveee you…

I live in Washington. I have suffered through almost a straight month of rain earlier this year. (Yes Mr. Weather Man! You're really grasping at straws now! Almost the entire population is now on Prozac, and yet you cheerily exclaim about how we're breaking records! I love Washington!) But at least now I can say that Edward's having a good day. That is why I love him. However, it's quite pleasant in the summer. I wear tank tops all the time. So you people better watch out. I'm paying attention to how you depict my home state… (Insert evil laugh here) Watch out for my drabbles! And Salem-fic! R & R or suffer the consequences. (lightning crackles)

Wow. This Author's Note is nearly as long as the entire fic. (Blushes) My. Aren't I a hypocrite…


End file.
